


Any Way The Wind Blows

by freesiafields



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autumn, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Cats, Choking, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, HIV/AIDS, Holidays, Husbands, Illnesses, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting the Parents, Nature, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Seasonal, Smut, Snow, Soulmates, Spanking, Spring, Summer, Summer Vacation, Terminal Illnesses, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Freddie and Jim's relationship as the seasons pass
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Queen Through The Seasons





	Any Way The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Queen Through The Seasons Challenge organized by @moriarty_sisters
> 
> Song lyrics written in Italic are by Demis Roussos - Spring Summer Winter and Fall. Go listen to it.
> 
> Please read the tags.

_**~ Spring ~** _

In the spring, Jim got out of a two-year relationship with his boyfriend John. After that, his life went on as usual. His days had been the same. Nothing interesting was going on in his life. Rarely did he go out to clubs. He was the kind of guy who loved spending his free time at home, watching TV and having a delicious dinner. 

That same spring Jim decided to break his daily routine. After a hard day's work, he went to the club to drink and relax a bit. It was at this point that fate connected him to Freddie. Jim didn't expect a new relationship to happen so soon. It came to him suddenly and unexpectedly, like lighting on a sunny day. Life had other plans for this simple Irishman. 

His relationship with Freddie started at the end of March. In the month when nature wakes up and the air smells of fresh blooming flowers. In the spring, all new and good things, all new beginnings and new loves were going on. After a long winter, Jim felt like a bear coming out of a cave. With a simple gesture of buying Freddie a drink, Jim embarked on this bizarre relationship with the greatest rock singer of all time. 

Just like the beginning of any other romantic relationship, this one was almost like a romantic movie: they had dinners together at fancy restaurants, danced in clubs, and watched movies until late at night. Shortly thereafter, instead of Jim being the one to go out every weekend, something quite the opposite happened. Freddie had become a stay-at-home, and they had begun to live a peaceful life together at Freddie's London mansion, better known as Garden Lodge. 

Jim started working as Freddie's gardener. Without a doubt, the garden was the jewel of the house. All of Freddie's favourite flowers were planted there. His favourite flowers were azaleas. Freddie told him that he saw the most beautiful azaleas in the spring when he stayed in Japan. Inspired by Japan, he planted a cherry tree in the garden under which they sat on the bench and enjoyed afternoon tea. Slowly, the delicate pink petals of the cherry blossom were falling around them, before landing on the surface of the green water in the koi fish pond.

In the spring, the Garden Lodge was truly the most beautiful place. Freddie loved walking around the backyard, as the mild sun was stroking his cheeks.

After six long years of their relationship, in the spring of 1991, despite nature waking up around him, Freddie began to wither because of his illness. That year, Jim and Freddie are going to spend their last spring together. Freddie stopped in front of a tall bush of yellow roses. He looked very fragile and thin. He was nothing more than the shadow of a man he used to be. 

Jim was in the garden doing his day-to-day activities, making sure all the plants are healthy and are growing properly. Jim loved to watch how flowers, that seemingly simple pleasure, made Freddie so happy. He knew that Freddie was watching him with heart eyes, as he was working in the garden. Freddie would often come in the weirdest moment to give Jim a kiss or hug, or to cuddle with him on the fresh, bright green grass. Freddie loved how Jim smelled of wet dirt and grass, and he loved when Jim's large hands were smeared with mud. 

Jim was in his usual "uniform" when he held a camera in his hand and photographed the flowers in full bloom. The garden was glistening with life. Freddie walked towards Jim, asking him to take a picture of him. Jim knew how much Freddie loved flowers. One last time, he posed for Jim. All the shots were so beautiful, and they remained Jim's favourite forever. He was watching Freddie through his camera lens. Jim wished he could freeze the time. He wished he could do something more than to watch his beloved darling fade away like seasons pass by.

Freddie knew that he didn't look his best. He managed to smile through his pain, no matter what. On his sunken in, pale cheeks, Jim saw small dimples that would always warm his heart, no matter the season of the year. 

_Spring, summer, winter and fall_

_Keep the world in time,_

_Spinning around like a ball,_

_Never to unwind_

_**~ Summer ~** _

When the long summer months went by, it became too dull for Jim to spend all his time working in the garden. Not only that, but he also cooked and did other things around the house. His daily life wasn't as interesting as Freddie's. Summer has been Freddie's favourite season. It was the warm weather that reminded him of his native Zanzibar. 

Freddie simply shone with happiness as he was gliding through small patches of soil, with flowers now fully blooming. The big rose bushes were bursting with life.

Freddie bought Jim a beautiful silver magnifying glass so he could watch the insects under it. Together, they would crouch down to observe the miniature lives from which the entire garden was bustling. The good thing was that he was there to bring some joy to Jim's otherwise boring life. Jim would gently pick the ladybug from the soft, juicy leaf and let it walk into Freddie's palm. 

It tickled him between his fingers. Freddie's wide smile and soft giggles made Jim's heart melt away from how much love he felt for this tiny and shy being.

Jim fell more and more in love with Freddie every day. That early summer they spent as a couple, Jim realized that the chemistry between them had only become stronger. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jim was hopelessly in love with Freddie to the point that he could not think of the times he was living without him at his side. 

He fell in love with so much of his boyfriend - his childish persona, his beaming smile, his big white teeth, his big, beautiful brown eyes. And beyond that, he loved Freddie's sincerity, his vulnerability, and his sense of humour.

Summer was a time of travel. Anyone who knew Freddie at least a little knew he didn't like to travel anywhere on his own. Most of the time he travelled with his friends or a manager. He once travelled to Munich without Jim, but he couldn't stand the way he missed him so much. So he returned home after three days of vacation. After that, they travelled everywhere together. Most of the time, they went to Germany, Japan, Ibiza and Switzerland.

They would always stay in the most elite hotels, which at the same time gave them a lot of privacy. Freddie's lifestyle was stressful, so only ten days of vacation would be enough for him to relax and fill the energy he needed for the upcoming tour with the band. They could do whatever they wanted to do all day long. Swimming in the pool, sunbathing and drinking cocktails were usually reserved in the morning. 

They would go shopping for clothes, pottery and ceramics in the afternoon. The evenings always ended with a nice dinner in the restaurant. Freddie would reach his hand across the table every so often to hold Jim's hand and place small kisses between the bites. He didn't care if they were watched by someone. As long as Jim was with him, he felt like he was at home.

Montreux in Switzerland was Freddie's second destination he considered to be his home. It was a place of familiarity and belonging to him. They stayed in a small but cosy lake house. The house was like an elegant bunker, half underground with glass panels on one side and a stunning view of the water. 

It was far from luxurious, but it was the most beautiful place they could have been at that moment. They were more intimate and closer to each other when they had an entire house just for themselves. Freddie was never so relaxed, breathing clean mountain air as they walked along the lake. The swans were passing by, holding their graceful necks high. Jim and Freddie were sitting on the grass. Freddie rested his head on Jim's shoulder as they were serenaded by the chirping of birds. 

Freddie suddenly got up and squatted down quietly. He was now very near to the water's edge. Carefully not to scare away the swans he took his polaroid camera and snapped a picture. Two swans, facing each other, made a perfect love heart shape with their entwined curved necks. He loved those birds because they always reminded him of eternal love. 

Freddie would often ask himself if he would ever experience that kind of love. Will he ever find someone who would love him for the rest of his life? He needed constant reassurance that he was loved, and he needed to hear it over and over again. Sometimes multiple times during the day. He asked Jim if they were going to grow old together. How many more summers are they going to spend as a couple? Is Jim going to love him forever? Or will he leave him tomorrow? Forever. It sounded like a long time. Jim told him they will spend the rest of their lives together. Freddie smiled in response, forming silent "I love you" with his lips. 

Most of the time, they spent the evenings cuddled up on the sofa, watching television. Jim's hand is wrapped around Freddie's shoulder. Freddie put his head on Jim's chest and gently placed his hand on his soft belly. Small kittenish sounds told Jim that his sweetheart was asleep. Nothing could help Freddie sleep better than the sound of Jim's heartbeat. He scooped Freddie up in his arms.

Freddie was still wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito. Jim carried him to the bed where he gently put Freddie's head on the soft pillow. Jim just laid next to him on top of the bedclothes, carefully not to wake him up. Freddie would immediately snuggle up next to Jim for comfort, burying his nose in the crook of Jim's neck.

_Spring, summer, winter and fall_

_Are in everything._

_I know in love we had them all,_

_Now our love is gone_

_**~ Autumn ~** _

Autumn was Jim's favourite season. He liked to watch the radiance of warm red and orange tones of nature in the raindrops. Everything was brimming with exciting colours, crunchy leaves and the smell of chestnuts. Everything about autumn reminded Jim of his boyfriend. He could see Freddie's warm brown eyes in the colour of the fallen leaves. When Freddie looked out at the window, the mild sunlight, that was breaking through the bare tree branches, would turn his eye colour into the colour of honey. Freddie carried the sun itself in the reflection of his eyes and a taste of gold honey on the lips.

During these rainy and cold days, Jim had his ray of sunshine to keep him happy and warm. His sunshine was born in September, back in the sunny Zanzibar. Freddie's birthdays have always been something Jim was particularly excited about. 

Freddie's birthday parties were a thing to remember. Freddie's party had been turned into an outrageous and wonderful event. It wasn't any different for Freddie's thirty-ninth birthday when Jim suggested he had a black-and-white party, and he seemed to like the idea. Typically, Freddie gave it a little twist and turned it into a black-and-white drag ball.

The party itself took place at the Henderson’s - a top nightclub in Munich. Freddie had it redecorated and refurbished throughout in black and white. He wanted to incorporate flowers as well so he chose hundreds of black and white roses to match the theme. Freddie’s costume for the ball included a pair of braces decorated with mock bullets, the harlequin tights and simple white sneakers. He wore a military jacket and a pair of white gloves to give a whole look a dash of royalty.

Most of the party was held at the Hilton Hotel in Munich at Freddie's expense. There was a houseful of guests who were giving Freddie all these amazingly expensive gifts. And then there was Jim. 

His heart sank as he saw all the birthday presents that Freddie's friends had given him. He didn't have a lot of money to buy Freddie anything. He didn't even know what to give to a person who had everything he could imagine. He decided to give a four-leaf clover to his boyfriend. Of course, it wasn't a real one. It was plasticized, and it meant so much to Jim because it had a backstory.

He didn't give it to Freddie right away. He was too embarrassed to give Freddie his lucky clover in front of everyone. He felt the same embarrassment when he bought him yellow freesias and ended up throwing them in a garbage bin. If he knew what he knew right now, he'd give him the freesias. That's how he made the final decision to give Freddie a clover instead of hiding it in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

Jim called Freddie to his bedroom upstairs to give him his little gift. He felt the need to justify himself, and even to say sorry that he could not afford a better, more expensive gift. This clover was the only thing he could give to Freddie. Jim told him to raise his hand in front of him, with the palm of his hand facing the ceiling. When Freddie did that, Jim handed him a small folded piece of tissue paper. He was thrilled when he opened it. His eyes shimmered with childish joy. He kissed Jim quickly on the lips and ran into the sitting room with the clover firmly gripped in his fist.

Freddie told everyone what gorgeous present Jim had given him, carefully showing it to every guest to see. They must have thought it was a stupid thing to give to someone. Jim blushed because he felt ridiculous with all the eyes looking in his direction. Freddie seemed delighted because he knew that Jim had given him something from his heart.

The next year, on Freddie's 40th birthday, Jim decided to give him his whole heart. He was ready to make a lifelong commitment to Freddie. This time he had a very special gift for his sweetheart. Something very special for a very special birthday: a gold wedding ring. 

Jim was trying to make it a surprise. He had to be clever if he wanted to find out the size of Freddie's ring finger. He couldn't just ask him to measure his finger. It would be highly suspicious, not to mention how strange it would sound to ask someone such a question.

Jim was trying to find ways to put his idea into practice. He snooped around their bedroom hoping to find an old jewellery box. Freddie used to wear a lot of jewellery, including rings on almost every finger. He must have saved at least one ring from the good old days. Nowadays, he's not wearing jewellery anymore, but Jim had thought Freddie's fingers hadn't changed much compared to the 1970s.

Jim found an old battered ring at the bottom of the bedroom drawer. But it wasn't from the start of Freddie's career as a singer. It was another wedding ring, given to him by his boyfriend Winnie. Who could say it's going to be used even today? It was so small. It fitted perfectly to Jim's little finger. Jim took it to a jewellery shop with him to show the seller that it was the exact size of the ring he was going to buy. 

Freddie's wedding ring was nothing extravagant. It was a plain, flat gold band. On the way home, Jim would now and then open the little box covered with blue plush, to take a look at that shiny thing. It shone on the autumn sun, hopefully indicating their bright future as husbands. Jim was so happy that he could scream. If he wasn't that shy, he'd dance easily in the sun, while warmth was stroking his blushed cheeks. 

The day before the party, it was largely spent stocking up with supplies and decking the Garden Lodge from top to toe with flowers. Freddie ordered as many flower wreaths to decorate the main gate and all the outer doors, then large bouquets to put on the tables where the guests would sit, and even more flowers to put in each room of the house. He chose all the flower arrangements, and Jim had a job to carry them all around, strictly following Freddie's instructions where to put them.

During this time of year, the garden was a mess, so having fresh flowers decorating the backyard and the house helped to lift Freddie's spirit. He was in a good mood, with a huge smile on his face that would simply melt Jim's heart away. 

Jim found a perfect time that night for his master plan to come to life. Giving Freddie his special birthday present was a nerve-wracking act. Jim was going to lie if he said he wasn't nervous. His palms were sweating, and he could feel that his voice would be shaky as soon as he said a word. He was very nervous, knowing that Freddie would be his forever in a minute or two. His husband. His soulmate. From today to eternity. 

They've been getting ready for a bed. After a long day, Freddie took a shower to refresh himself. Jim was sitting on the bed, nervously bouncing his leg and twisting the small plush box between his fingers. He was repeating the words he wanted to say in his head. He was pretty sure that his brain would stop working as soon as Freddie looked at him under his thick, long eyelashes. 

Freddie came out of the bathroom wearing a red silk bathrobe. He smelled like bubble bath and baby oil. 

Jim stood in front of Freddie. He hooked his forefinger under Freddie's chin. He took Freddie's small hand in his and passed him a box with a ring in it. 

"I know it's not your birthday yet. There's still a couple of hours left, but I wanted to give you this now. I'm afraid there will be too many people here tomorrow. And I just want to have this moment for ourselves. Open it," Jim said, looking curiously at Freddie's lips, waiting to hear the words that would make him the happiest man alive. 

Freddie opened the box, and the sigh escaped his lips. He tried the ring at once, and it fitted him like a treat. Freddie threw himself in Jim's arms, hugging him around his neck. He pushed him towards their King size bed and kissed his face in small, quick kisses. 

Then he stopped on Jim's lips, pecking his lower lip between his teeth. He kissed Jim's face with his eyes, contemplated him with his mouth, sucked, bit again and again, and the enamoured tongues intertwined, jousting. Jim's hands found their way to Freddie's robe belt, untying it quickly. Freddie pushed Jim down on the bouncy mattress and climbed over him with his legs on both sides of Jim's waist. The soft but cold silk mixed with Freddie's fresh aftershave smell soothed all of Jim's senses. Freddie leaned forward tracing the kisses on Jim's neck.

"That's a yes, then?" Jim was asking between the breath.

"It's a yes, Mr Hutton," Freddie replied, lowering his head on Jim's chest.

It was in the autumn of 1988, on a particularly dank day, that Jim met for the first time Freddie’s parents, Bomi and Jer Bulsara. They had come to Garden Lodge to have dinner with their son. There was a very strong physical resemblance to his mother. Jer was a little lady with dark, grey hair and a lovely smile.

At the time, the garden was a mass of withered leaves and unweeded plants. Jim was in the garden, as usual, trying to fertilize the flowers so that they wouldn't die out completely when the cold weather strikes. His beige overalls were covered with dirt and gooey, rotten grassy strands. Not the greatest first impression on Freddie's parents, Jim thought to himself. 

Freddie brought his mom and dad out with him when he brought Jim a cup of coffee. He didn't tell them about their affair. His parents were very religious and very strict, so Freddie hid his sexual orientation as much as he could. Although it wasn't always that easy for Freddie to control himself. 

He wanted to tell them how happy he was and how much he was in love. He wanted to share his happiness with the two people that were the most important to him. But he remained silent. 

"If you're asked where you're sleeping, tell them in the Pink Room!" Freddie said to Jim, giving him a cup of coffee. He returned to the house and, a few minutes later, he and his family showed up in the garden. 

They were looking around The Mews, talking about some unimportant topics. Two years have passed since Jim gave Freddie the wedding band, and yet, he heard Freddie's parents asking their son who he was and where he lived. He hated the fact that Freddie had to hide him in a way. To hide what they mean to each other. Jim understood. He never pressured Freddie to admit everything to his parents.

Deep down Jim had a feeling that they might know everything… They haven't questioned him about the wedding ring either, that had shone so prominently on his finger for two years. 

They have made questions about his wedding ring that shone so prominently on his finger for two years already. They couldn't understand. He wasn't married. Not in his parents' eyes. 

Kash was the one who was always by his side. Jer confided in her that she doesn't know why Freddie is wearing a gold wedding ring. Why does the whole world have to know? People will start asking questions. Kash listened to her mom carefully, before she asked her the same: "Why did you marry Dad?"

"We loved each other. We wanted to make a lifetime commitment, wanted everybody to know," Jer said, remembering the day she was called Bomi's wife for the first time.

"That's what Freddie and Jim want, too. Everyone wants someone to grow old with, and shouldn't everyone get that chance?" Kash replied.

Just like that, they have made a piece with who Freddie was. 

Freddie's family was nothing but friendly to Jim. They knew he was living in Freddie's house, and that he was Freddie's gardener. They would always give him a warm welcome when he and Freddie visited them on the weekend. He's always had a good time with them, and he's visited them many times on many different occasions.

Jim loved going to the Bulsaras. They were living in a small terraced house in Feltham, Middlesex. The Bulsara home was very homely. They were very happy with what they had, and they never accepted Freddie's offer to buy them a larger house. It's partly because so many memories have tied them to this place. 

Freddie had been living in the same house since the family first came to Britain. There wasn't much of his stuff left there, even his bedroom was turned into a playroom for Kash's kids. It was fun, however, for Jim to find new things about Freddie's early life, knowing that this place Freddie used to call his home. 

Lovely Jer would always offer him a cup of tea to warm him up on a chilly autumn day. They'd all sit down and drink their Earl's Gray in the kitchen. The kitchen was so warm, mainly because Jer was cooking and baking all the different dishes of the rich Asian cuisine. 

She seemed very calm, and even though she was working a lot around the house she was never in a rush. Freddie went to see his mom every Thursday afternoon for tea, and he rarely came away empty-handed. His mother made wonderful cheese biscuits and packed them into a little lunch-box for him. She was very independent and still drove herself everywhere in her little car. 

Jim could recognise many of her traits in Freddie. Except for the driving part.

Freddie’s dad was very proud of his garden. He took Jim out to look at it. He had a fabulously shaped eucalyptus tree and many beautiful old roses. When they reached the roses he said, with a hint of regret in his voice, that he was sorry the roses had reached the end of their natural life. 

It slapped Jim like a whip. Freddie was very sick. He was dying with every new breath. Like these roses, his head was hanging low. He was as thin as a stem. Freddie's physical appearance had begun to change, and he looked thinner on every visit. The faint, pleasant smell was the only thing that indicated that he was still a flower. 

Unlike the roses in Bomi's garden, Freddie will not blossom when spring comes. He'll keep withering until the last petal falls to the ground...

Jim also met Freddie’s sister Kashmira. He could see at once that she and Freddie were sister and brother – they had the same big, dark brown eyes. Her daughter, Natalie, was a sweet, boisterous kid and she also had a baby son.

The Bulsaras were just an ordinary family, almost like any other family Jim knew. Bomi and Jer were very down on earth and loving towards their grandchildren. Jim loved watching Freddie interacting with Kash's kids. It was breaking Jim's heart in a sense. He and Freddie will never have a child of their own. Even before Freddie got sick, there was no way they could adopt. Even their marriage was considered illegal. And now, when they knew about Freddie's diagnosis, kids were definitely out of the option.

No one knew for sure how much time there was in their hands considering Freddie's illness. Their family, for now, was just the two of them, and dozens of their cats that they spoiled rotten. They were a happy family.

The cold wind was blowing, carrying the brown leaves, and lifting them high in the air. Winter is coming… Jim rushed into the house, blowing the hot air into the palms of his hands. 

_This last thing_

_Is passing now_

_Like summer to spring,_

_It takes me..._

_**~ Winter ~** _

Freddie loved the winter as much as he loved the summer. That is, he loved winter, as long as he was somewhere safe and warm. He adored the cosy feeling of winter, and he thought it was a much more romantic season than summer. He liked to sit in an armchair with a cup of hot tea in his hands and a blanket was thrown over the lower half of his body.

He loved watching people passing through the window of the Garden Lodge in heavy coats, kids laughing during the snowball fight, smoking chimneys. It all fascinated him a lot.

Since Jim didn't have much to do in the garden during the winter, Freddie used every opportunity to grab him for a long cuddling session. Delilah would curl up near their legs and purr loudly, curiously looking at her dads with her smart green eyes. 

Freddie loved the winter, especially because it was a season full of holidays. Christmas, New year, Jim's birthday, Valentine's day... It was all celebrated inside the Garden Lodge. 

Christmas was Freddie's favourite holiday. Even though he wasn't a Christian by religion, he liked the spirit that this great day would bring. It was a rare occasion when he was able to invite all his friends over. All the preparations had been carefully planned so that everything had to be perfect. 

The decoration of the Garden Lodge was quite a task. Jim was the one who was decorating it, and Freddie was the one who was in charge, making it match the vision he had in his head. 

As they began to prepare for Christmas and began to hang decorations, Jim also transformed the garden into something like a winter wonderland scene. He hung tiny white fairy lights in the magnolia tree by the gate. Freddie loved them so much that after that they never came down. He asked Jim to hang some of them in the other magnolia tree that could be seen from the bedroom window.

At first, he refused to do so, telling Freddie that the place would look like a fairy grotto, but he eventually did the way Freddie wanted it to be.

A fortnight before Christmas, Freddie and Jim had a flaming row over a stocky man named Danish Bacon. Freddie would always flirt terribly with other gay men when the two of them went out, but Jim didn't worry about it. Jim knew he was the one with whom Freddie would end up in bed later. He instinctively knew that Freddie had been messed up with other men a few times before. It made Jim feel jealous. 

That night, when Freddie flirted with Danish Bacon, Jim decided he had enough. He dragged Freddie to the Garden Lodge bedroom and confronted him about it. Jim has been a very patient man. Such outbursts have been rare. Freddie liked this dominant side of him. Often, he'd intentionally provoke him to see Jim's reaction. This time, he made it. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Jim closed the door with a loud bang behind him. He grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and turned him around so that his face was squished against the large window. Small snowflakes were sliding down the windowpane. Freddie could almost feel them on his tongue. Jim's hot breath on the sensitive skin behind his ear made him shudder. He held Freddie's jaw in his big hand.

"Don't you ever play with me like that! Don't think you can get away with it!" Jim growled in Freddie's ear as he fucked him from behind.

Words that made Freddie arch his back, even more so, sticking out his ass. The window quickly got fogged up from Freddie's warm breath. The warmth he was radiating could melt the ice right now. The burning traces on his skin were hot red. Jim's reflection could be seen through the glass. Jim was shooting a few glares at Freddie under his thick brown eyebrows, making sure he learned his lesson.

Freddie grabbed the sides of the window. He had a feeling like he could fly through it from the sheer force of Jim's thrusts. Jim's hand moved from Freddie's jaw to his neck. His pulse was raging. Jim could feel every vein on his husband's delicate neck. He slightly squeezed his colossal fingers around it.

The sparks of pleasure overwhelmed Freddie's body. He felt the weakness in his knees. He was sweaty, with tears rolling down his face. 

"I… I got the reaction I wanted to see from you!" Freddie said gasping between the breaths. 

Jim released his throat and placed a big slap across Freddie's butt cheek.

"Think it’s okay for you to flirt with other men? Don't do this again. You are mine," Jim said, giving equal attention to Freddie's other butt cheek. Freddie cried out feeling a sharp slap which made him clench tighter around Jim's cock. 

"I promise! I'm never going to do it again. I'm just yours," Freddie said. He was too shy to look Jim in the eyes. He was a mess at this point, unable to speak coherently between moans and gasps. Jim hammered himself in and out of Freddie until he came with a low roar. God, how much Freddie loved the sounds Jim was making! It was going straight into his leaking cock. 

Jim dragged him into the bed to finish him off. He would let him come tonight, but he's not going to be that merciful the next time. 

Freddie was snuggly and cuddly like a kitten that night. He fell asleep with his cheek pressed hard against Jim's hairy chest. His mouth was open, and there was a small, wet puddle on the corner of his lips. He was completely limp in Jim's arms. All over his body, Jim could read the signs he wrote. He had hoped Freddie learned his lesson.

The next morning, Christmas came at Garden Lodge. Freddie and Jim woke up together in a good mood. They kissed each other and wished each other Happy Christmas before they headed downstairs to get everything ready for lunch with a handful of close friends. There was a large decorated tree in the lounge. 

In the dining room, the dining oak table with candelabra placed in the middle was all set up. Ten of their friends and the husbands sat down to eat roast turkey, pork and ham. They pulled crackers, donned crepe paper hats and tucked into the feast. Three hours later, they settled down in front of the Christmas tree to open their presents. Someone dived into the mountain under the tree and threw presents out in all directions.

Freddie got up himself to find his present for Jim and brought it over. Then Jim found his present for Freddie - a little kitten they named Lily. 

Lily had white fur-like snow. To the measure that Freddie was afraid to let her outside during the snowfall. He thought she might get lost quite easily in deep snow. The snow on the ground was glistening like tiny crystals. The koi fish pond was covered by a thin layer of ice. Freddie would often sit next to the pond, bundled up in his warmest clothes.

The cherry tree next to the pond began to show the smallest green leaves on its bare branches. It was still pretty cold in mid-February, and the young leaves would freeze immediately. They will have to wait for the mild spring sun to defrost them again. 

Cherry Tree reminded Freddie of spring. When it blossoms, Jim and he would sit on the bench underneath it and look at its tiny flowers. Flowers have been very important to Freddie. Every Valentine's day Jim would come to him armed with a bouquet of colourful mixed flowers, the kind of thing that Freddie loved, with lots of different kinds of flowers. 

There were flowers typical for the occasion, such as red roses, red tulips and carnations, but they were mixed daffodils, daisies and dandelions, primroses and violets, statice and tea roses, camellias and mixed zinnias, forget-me-nots and pansy and inevitable freesias. It was a gigantic bouquet, Freddie could barely wrap both hands around it.

He clutched it tightly afraid he might drop it to the ground from how heavy it was. 

Freddie closed his eyes as he pulled a bouquet to his nose to smell it. His cheeks were flushed in adorable pinkish colour. 

"It's beautiful. I love it. I love you. Very much," he said.

"I know," Jim said.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you," Jim said.

Freddie placed the flowers in the antique vase in their bedroom, at the top of the drawer Jim made with his two hands and ten fingers. Right next to the mirror. He wanted it to be the first thing he saw in the morning when he woke up. He hugged Jim tightly around the waist and put his head on Jim's shoulder. 

"Happy Valentine's day," Jim whispered, kissing Freddie's raven black hair. 

The strong scent quickly filled the room. Just a few short cold days and flowers like this will grow again in their garden. There is a smell of the spring in the air once again…

... _And wakes me now_

_Like seasons I'll change_

_And then rearrange somehow_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: Freesiafields


End file.
